


My Life, My Love

by FallenForTheCullen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenForTheCullen/pseuds/FallenForTheCullen
Summary: Bella had her life planned out, for the most part. She knew what grades she would need to get into the college of her dreams. She knew what career she wanted. The one thing she hadn't planned for, was him. The man of her dreams, who just happened to be her friend Alice's older brother. ExB. AH. Eventual HEA.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	My Life, My Love

BPOV:

I had finished high school six years ago, just after my eighteenth birthday. It had been the best and worst time of my life. Back then i'd been one of those 'keep my head down, pass my exams and get into a good college' kind of students. I'd cared more about being a good student, as apposed to whether or not I was invited to the popular kids party.

I'd had one close friend, her name was Angela. We'd been friends for years, since we were about.. seven-ish. We had been the outcasts, the ones that were always picked on. We were in the 'group' of the students that were always chosen last in gym. The worst thing by far, were the little things.. like having my books knocked out of my hands in a crowded hallway or being pushed into a locker.

I was once pushed into a locker hard enough to dislocate my shoulder and break my wrist, I also had a concussion which was bad enough for me to have to stay off school for a week. During the summer holidays between my junior an senior year, I had decided it was time for a change. I thought, seeing as it was my last year before college, that I would try to be more outgoing.

Angela and I had gone into Port Angeles two weeks before school started. We'd gone shopping for new clothes, and we'd both had our hair cut. We felt amazing, like new women. We hadn't done it to make people stop picking on us or anything like that, we'd done it for us, so that we would feel better about ourselves.

Not that we had ever given a fuck about what other people had thought about us.. we always thought of the fact that we'd being going to top tier, ivy league colleges, that we would be able to get the job of our dreams and they would be stuck marrying some balding, pot bellied investment banker that wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants.

Our senior year had turned out to be our best year. We had both got weekend jobs, which meant that we both had a bit of extra cash. We had both become more sociable, nothing like going out on dates or anything like that. But where we had both been extreme introverts, always keeping to ourselves, we had made a few friends at school. We would go to the movies as a group, or we would go to La Push beach when we weren't working.

It was fun. So much better than what I had been imagining.

One of the sweetest things that had happened during our senior year, was how close Angela and Ben, boy from our English Lit. class, had become. They started out as being friends, which soon evolved into going out on the odd date, going out to the movies and into Port Angeles for dinner. They had started dating during the Christmas holidays and I couldn't have been happier for them both.

Months passed and before we knew it, high school was over and done with. Our exams were over, and we had both passed with flying colors, (not that it shocked anyone that knew us). We had graduated, and now it was finally time for our 'adult' lives to begin. I had been absolutely terrified, but also excited.

College had been and eye opening experience, that was for sure. It wasn't anything like what I had been imagining. It had been thinking that all I would do would study, study, study. But I hadn't. I ended up coming out of my shell even more than I had in my senior year of high school. I had joined a few 'women empowerment' clubs. We met up every thursday evening, it was just a chance for us to meet other women that wanted to become more confident with themselves, which we did.

Some of them had been my age, some slightly older. One of them was a mother to a beautiful little boy named Jake. Another two were pregnant with their first child, one of which was going through it alone. She was called Rosalie, or 'Rose'. Her grandmother and friends had recommended the group to her, told her that it would be good for her to have a support system, other than the two of them, behind her. And that is exactly what we became, we were her support system, we had been there for her throughout her pregnancy and afterwards.

The same went for the other pregnant woman, her name was Amelia.

They each gave birth to two of the most precious little girls I had ever seen, perfect little angels. Rose had a little girl whom she named Lily, blue eyes, blonde hair and the cutest button nose. Amelia who was of irish decent, had named her daughter Shannon after her grandmother. Her little girl had green eyes, freckles and the curliest red hair I ever did see. She was the poster child for everything Irish.

Those of us that didn't have children of our own pretty much became parent's in training. We all pitched in, doing everything from changing nappies and feeding the babies to babysitting overnight so the mommies could have time to themselves. Sometimes they only went down the hall to one of the other girls dorm rooms. If the mommies were in class and needed someone to pick the girls up from day care, then we took turns doing that as well.

It was one of the best experiences of my life and something that I would never forget. It was during the Christmas holidays of my third year, I'd gone back to forks to visit charlie for a week before returning to college. Alice, one of the other members of our group, had told me that she was from Forks without me even having to ask her. So, naturally, we returned home at the same time. Her family lived just on the outskirts of town, closer to the edge of the forest.

She had invited Rose to come with us, asking her to stay at her house for the duration of her stay. It took some time, but eventually she had agreed.

It helped that the Cullen's had a small cottage on the property that they used for visiting family, Alice's mother, Esme, had offered to let Rose and little Lily use it, as it would give them the privacy they would need. It was on the second day of the holiday when I met him. I was over at Alice's, helping cook dinner when he came down the stairs. It was like one of those dreams where time just slows down and everyone around you stops what they were doing, where everything else seems to blur so that your focusing on just one point. At least, that's what it felt like.

He had been wearing a white t shirt that had grease and oil stains on it, with dark blue levi's and nothing on his feet. To put it simply, he was every girls wet dream. He had come into the room with what looked like a permanent bed head-slash-sex hair, kissed his mother on the cheek and jumped up onto the counter beside the sink.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, i'd heard about Alice's older brother, his name was Edward but she called him 'Eddie', mainly to annoy him. She'd told me that he was one of the geekiest people she had ever known, always had his head in a book, loved sci fi movies. She told me that he they were lucky that he'd come home for the holidays, seeing as he always kept to himself, hardly ever leaving his dorm room unless it was to go to class.

She told me that he wanted to be a doctor like their dad, which had me thinking about him wearing scrubs..

What she hadn't told he was how sweet he was, how soft spoken and kind he was. He hadn't even know me five minutes and he had been so kind to me, starting a conversation about what classes I was taking, asking questions about what field I wanted to go into. I told him I wanted to be a midwife.

He had even offered to help me with the paper that I had to complete before classes started again. I would later learn that he wasn't like this with anyone that wasn't a member of his immediate family. What I didn't know, was that on that day, the twentieth of December, I had met the man I would spend the rest of my life with.


End file.
